Ultraman Babylon, a Housepets Ultraman Crossover Fanfiction
by DigitalBrave3
Summary: When 4 orbs land in Babylon Gardens, a dog named Peanut Butter Sandwich Becomes a giant superhero named Ultraman Babylon to fight giant Daikaijuu.
1. Chapter 1

Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover

Chapter 1: The Birth of Ultraman Babylon!

A red orb, a blue orb, a yellow orb and a black orb speed through space, ramming and chasing each-other toward Earth. All three orbs enter Earth's atmosphere and crash-land in a forest outside of a small community called Babylon Gardens. An explosion was heard all throughout the community, startling it's residents. Some even saw the explosion! Police were sent to investigate. A dog named Peanut Butter and a cat named Grape Jelly go out and search for what caused the explosion as well, because Peanut insisted they do so.

"We've been walking around for three hours!" Said Grape. "I don't think we're going to find it."

"We'll find it Grape, we just need to keep searching!" Peanut said.

"Peanut, I don't think we're going to fi..." Grape couldn't even finish her sentence as she and Peanut froze as they saw burnt, tipped over trees with a path in the dirt.

"We're close Grape! Peanut exclaimed with excitement. "We're close!" They followed the trail of burnt trees until they saw what appeared to be a large red orb.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Peanut. "It's so big!"

"What even is this thing?" Questioned Grape.

"Good question." Said Peanut. As they were inspecting the large orb, the ground shook and they heard what sounded like Godzilla's roar.

"What was that?!" Asked Grape.

"I think it was that thing over there!" Peanut exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a giant dinosaur using a fire breath on trees.

"We gotta get out of here, now!" Grape exclaimed when she noticed the DaiKaijuu. As Grape started running away, the Kaijuu noticed them and shot a fire breath at them. Peanut froze and stared at the flames coming right for him. Then, a mysterious humanoid figure flew in and shielded Peanut from the raging flames, the flames forming into a bubble around Peanut and the figure.

"Who and what are you?!" Peanut asked nervously. The figure had a mostly silver body, with a red chest, red neck, red lower legs, and red on it's arms from the wrist to the elbow and on it's shoulders, as well as red lines going down the sides of the body. There was two dog ear shaped details on the sides of it's head that swept toward the back of the head. There was also what appeared to be a crystal on it's chest, blinking red and making what sounded like an alarm sound.

"Don't worry Earthling, I mean you no harm." The figure said. "To answer your question, I am an alien from Nebula M78 named Babylon. My job is to capture or destroy any creatures who disrupt peace in the universe, we are called Ultra Heroes." The figure said. "Me and my partners Arcadia and Meso were transporting a DaiKaijuu we captured named Bemular. He got away and went toward this planet after releasing all of the other dangerous Kaijuu we had in custody, so we followed him and the other DaiKaijuu and ended up crashing here on the planet you call Earth. We lost control because your planet's atmosphere is too thick for us to function properly, that means I will now have to merge with a resident of this world in order to survive. In fact, i'm suprised i've kept the barrier around us this long. So I must ask, would you be willing to save my life." The alien said. Peanut looked down and thought long and hard about his options. He then looked back up at the alien with a look of determination.

"I'll do it!" Peanut exclaimed. "I'll do it if it means that I can save you and your partners' lives!"

"The choice you have made shows me just how much courage you have in your small body." The alien said. "Here, take this!" The alien tossed over to Peanut a red bracelet with a red jewel in the middle. (Author's note: Think something similar to Ultraman Mebius' henshin item.)

"What is this?" Peanut asked.

"That is the Babylon Brace, spin the jewel to make us one being, when we are not merged, I will rest inside of the jewel." The alien explained. Peanut put the Babylon Brace on his arm, then span the jewel, in an instant, he became taller than the trees. Peanut looked over his body, seeing he looked exactly like the alien who had saved his life moments earlier. Military Jets flying around the monster, firing at it. He looked around and saw that people were gathered around watching the fight with the police and military keeping them from coming any closer.

"This is awesome!" Peanut exclaimed!

"Really, other others who have done this told me their vessals where all in shock and disbelief." The alien said. But then they were tackled by the Kaijuu they had just forgotten about. Grape kept running until she was outside of the forest. She turned around, expecting to see Peanut right behind her, but he wasn't behind her like thought.

"What! I thought he was right behind me!" Grape thought. "He better not be dead!" Grape ran back to the area where the monster appeared, where a giant was fighting the Kaijuu.

"Who and What is that?! What's going on here?!" Grape said as the giant picked up the Kaijuu and tossed it. Then Grape remembered something important. "Gah! I forgot! I got to go find out where Peanut went!" Grape ran past the battle as quick as she could. Peanut followed the alien's instructions on how to fight and use his abilities. But then Peanut heard an alarm sound and looked down. He saw the crystal on his chest blinking a Red light.

"The Color Timer is blinking. That means we're almost out of energy! You have to finish this Battle now!" The alien instructed Peanut. "Use the Babylon Beam to destroy him! He has been re-classified as a level 5 danger and must be destroyed! Point your left arm forward and bend your elbow so the top of the Babylon Brace is pointing away from you. Then place your right wrist under the Brace so your wrist can activate a switch on the Brace that will fire the Beam!" Peanut did what the alien told him to do, and a beam fired out of the Brace right at Bemular, which caused the Kaijuu to explode into a billion pieces.

"That's kinda disturbing" Peanut thought as he saw the chunks of Bemular's flesh fly all over.

"Hurry up and fly into the air so we can disengage before we both die!" The alien exclaimed urgently. Peanut did as he was told and flew into the air.

"Peanut! Peanut! Peanut! Where are you! Peanut!" Grape called out. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name, obviously trying to get her attention.

"Grape! Hey Grape!" Grape turned to Peanut running towards her. She ran over to Peanut and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?! Peanut cried.

"That was for scaring me, I thought you might've died! Grape answered as she held back tears.

"Well, I might've died if it wasn't for that giant saving me back there." Peanut said.

"Really, that thing saved you? Did he tell you anything? Grape asked.

" Yeah he told me a lot about him, like that he is a sorta space cop called an Ultra Hero and that his ship is destroyed, so he has no way of leaving Earth, as well as saying that there are two others like him, but they are M.I.A. at the moment." Peanut shared.

"Wow, that's all very interesting Peanut, I wonder how lonely he must feel with his friends being missing. Grape said. "Does he have a name? Grape asked.

"Yes, he did. His name is Babylon... Ultraman Babylon!" Peanut suggested.

"That's an interesting name." Grape agreed. "It's getting late, let's go home." Grape suggested.

"Alright, sounds good." Said Peanut. Grape and Peanut walked home in the glow of the sunset, Peanut now carrying a great secret.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction

Chapter 2: The Appearance of the New Kaijuu, Daimaddo.

Peanut and Grape walk up to the porch of their house. They go inside and see their owners watching the news.

"Hey Peanut, Grape!" One of Their owners, Earl, said. "Come look at this!" Peanut and Grape looked at the TV. Peanut beamed with an excited look on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Peanut thought. "I'm on TV!"

"More like **we're** on TV." Said Babylon.

"Wait, can you hear my thoughts? Can you project your thoughts to me too? Peanut asked.

"Yes, I can, and I did." Babylon said telepathically to Peanut.

"Awesome!" Peanut thought.

Grape explained to their owners that they had seen the giant that was on the news in person. Including the story Peanut told Grape. Peanut then proceeded to tell everyone else the story.

"You probably shouldn't be telling so many people that you met me, Peanut." Babylon said concerned.

"Eh, don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" Peanut answered.

"Well for one, some kind of military organization could take you away." Babylon said.

"When could that ever happen?" Peanut said. "They would want you more than me."

"They would probably take you to try and get some leads." Babylon told Peanut. "Gyaah!" Babylon exclaimed in shock.

"What's wrong, Babylon? Are you okay?! Peanut questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine. Babylon assured. "Look to your left!" Babylon exclaimed. Peanut looked over and saw a large Kaijuu made of mud rampaging around Babylon Gardens. Peanut quickly ran to where the monster was. He spun the jewel in the Babylon Brace to allow him and Babylon to merge into the giant hero known as **Ultraman Babylon**!

"What's this thing called?" Peanut asked.

"This species of Kaijuu is called a Daimaddo." Babylon explained.

"Time to attack?" Peanut asked.

"Go ahead." Babylon said. They flew a punch against the monster. The punch was insufficient as their fist got trapped inside of Daimaddo.

"What's happening?!" Peanut exclaimed.

"It's absorbing us!" Babylon confirmed. Then a middle struck the monster, freeing Peanut and Babylon's arm from Daimaddo's grip. They looked up and saw what fired the missile. It was an orange jet with white stripes on the side with the name _Dai-Wing Striker_ written in-between the white lines, and a logo with the letters _ANML_ written on the wings. Along with barely readable text under the letters _ANML_ that read _Ardent Nexus of Militant Legionaries._

"ANML?!" Peanut and Babylon both exclaimed skeptically.

"We'll distract the monster while you take it out, Ultraman!" A voice from inside the jet exclaimed. Peanut and Babylon nodded in agreement.

"Use Babylon Trapper! It won't kill the Kaijuu, it will turn the monster into a small figurine called a SparkDoll, witch I will keep in my subspace inside the Babylon Brace's jewel." Babylon explained to Peanut.

"Okay!" Peanut said. "Babylon Trapper!" Peanut shouted as he pointed the Brace's jewel towards the Kaijuu. The Kaijuu shrunk and was absorbed into the Babylon Brace. Then, Peanut and Babylon flew away to find somewhere to separate without anyone seeing them.

"That was way too easy!" Peanut exclaimed. "Either that Kaijuu wasn't trying, or that jet's missile damaged it significantly." Peanut said.

"You're right." Babylon agreed. "We'll have to see if that jet helps us again to know for sure." Babylon suggested.

"Yeah, we will." Peanut agreed. "It's getting late, Grape, mom, and dad are probably worried about me." Peanut said.

"Lead the way then." Babylon said.

Alright, let's go!" Exclaimed Peanut. Peanut started running towards home.

 **Meanwhile at some secret underground bunker of some kind...**

"Sir, we've gotten reports that this neighborhood dog has made contact with the giant, and is the one who came up with the giant's current codename, _Ultraman Babylon_." A man in black said to his boss.

"Oh, yeah. I've met this dog before, I locked him in a room with a game console and made him wait for his friends to come save him after I started a water-balloon war between the neighborhood cats and dogs." The man in Black's boss said.

"I remember it well, sir." The man in black said.

"Everyone does! Now, back on the original topic of our conversation." The boss said. "I want you to bring this dog to me so I can see just how much he knows." The boss commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The man in black saluted. Then went to go track down his target. The boss then looked out his window.

"I shall do everything in my power to support that giant, even if it means I have to kidnap that dog for information!" The boss said to himself. A few agents overheard that sentence, and started thinking the boss had gone !ad and was starting to talk to himself.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction

 _Chapter 3: Another Alternative_

 _with_ _レスキュー魂_ _!_

"How's production on the Chou超Ryu竜Hurricaneハリケーン going?" Asked the mystery man.

"Production is going smoothly and on schedule, sir!" The secretary by his side said.

"Good." The figure said. "We have to provide as much support to Ultraman as we can. Has the dog been brought here yet?" The mystery man asked.

The secretary answered his question. "No, sir."

"Then get him here now! I need to try and get information out of him. He has connections to Ultraman, and I need to know what he knows!" The man yelled obscenely loud.

"You've told everyone your plan a thousand times already sir, we all know already." The secretary said.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "It's only a matter of time now!

Meanwhile, at the Sandwich residence...

Peanut was examining the Daimaddo Spark-Doll. "A Spark-Doll, eh. What purpose do these serve, exactly?" Peanut questioned.

"The Spark-Dolls are a way to capture Kaijuu with a threat level of 2-4. Level 5 or higher means we have to put them down." Babylon explained. "Other than that, you can't really do anything with them." Babylon explained. "Just put it back in my subspace already!"

"Okay, okay, I will!" Peanut put the Spark-Doll back into Babylon's subspace.

Babylon then sensed something nearby. "Peanut, I sense a Kaijuu waking up a few blocks away! We need to go take care of it!"

"Alright!" Peanut agreed. Peanut went down to the door and yelled to his owners, "Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a walk!" To which his owners responded with an "okay." Babylon then led Peanut to where the Kaijuu was awakening. When they got there, the Kaijuu was starting to rise out of the ground. The Kaijuu appearing to be a large, green dragon covered in spikes. "It's huge!" Peanut said surprised.

"Great observation captain obvious!" Babylon said snarkily. "Let's just merge and get this over with quickly."

"Okay!" Peanut spun the jewel on the Babylon Brace, merging him and Babylon into the giant superhero known as _**Ultraman Babylon!**_ They stepped in front of the large monster, ready to retaliate in case it attacked them. However, the Kaijuu just sat there, looking like it was crying.

"What type of Kaijuu is this?" Peanut asked. Getting a little depressed from watching the Kaijuu's obvious depression.

"This Kaijuu is a Supaikuryu, this one appears to be just a baby." Babylon explained.

"This thing can get bigger!" Peanut exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't be afraid, Supaikuryu usually never harm anyone unless they are provoked. They are normally level 1 threats." Babylon explained, pretty much serving his purpose. "This one appears to be in distress because it got separated from it's mother. Also, I don't remember ever us ever taking a Supaikuryu with us. I'm going to have a talk with Mesota if we ever find him." Peanut seemed distraught at this news.

"Wow, this poor thing got separated from its family. It must feel so alone." Peanut said. "Can we do anything for it? Peanut asked.

Well, I guess I could keep it in my subspace just in case we find it's mother. I know Mesota wouldn't take a baby without bringing it's mother along as well." Babylon suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's do that!" Peanut immediately agreed.

"Okay then." Babylon said. Then Babylon teleported the baby Kaijuu into his subspace. "Ugh, I can't believe I have to take care of this thing now." Babylon said disgusted.

"It's the right thing to do, though." Peanut pointed out.

"You're right, Peanut, I'm sorry." Babylon apologized.

"Thanks for your apology, Babylon." Peanut thanked.

"You're welcome." Babylon said. "It's time to disengage now, Peanut!

"Alright! They then flew up to the sky to disengage. A mysterious cloaked figure was watching the events that transpired from atop a hill. The figure turned around and walked away the moment they flew off.

They then went back home. " How's the baby Kaijuu doing, Babylon?" Peanut asked.

"Just be glad you can't hear it when it cries. I hope we find it's mother soon." Babylon said, sounding very exhausted.

"Just make sure it's taken good care of, okay." Peanut said.

"Okay, okay! I will." Babylon agreed. "We're lucky I have food for it. Peanut then went downstairs to watch TV. There was a knocking on the door. One of his owners, Jill, answered the door.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you this evening?" Jill answered.

"I am a member of the ANML. Do you own a dog named Peanut Butter, ma'am? The man asked.

" Yes, "officer," I do. He's right there on the couch. Why do you ask?" Jill questioned.

"I'm afraid he's going to have to come with me."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction

Chapter 4: The Advanced National Military League!

Peanut woke up in the back of a van. He had fallen asleep during the car ride to the HQ of ANML. He remember how distraught his owners and Grape were. But no time to dwell on that, he just wanted to try and look on the bright side.

"Alright, we're here." The driver of the van said. "Get out of the van, please." Peanut got out of the van and found himself surrounded by walls. People in labcoats were walking around on balconies about 2-to-3 stories above the ground. In the middle of the room, there were people working on what appeared to be jets of some kind. Peanut had a few ideas of what this place could be.

"Welcome Peanut Butter Sandwich! I hope you like it here, because this shall be your home until we get rid of those monsters that keep showing up from out of nowhere at complete random about once a week. I know you must have a lot questions, but allow me to introduce myself. Oh wait, you've already met me! I'm Keene Milton!"

"Kenne Milton!" Peanut exclaimed. "I don't remember you."

"What!? You don't remember!? I'm Keene Milton, one of the Milton ferrets who inherited their owner's money after he passed away!I kidnapped you once! Remember, during that water gun war I started!"

"Oh yeah, I remember you! You let me play video games! Then Grape and Zach came, and we walked away from a giant water explosion while wearing sunglasses all Michael Bay style!" Peanut recalled.

"Yep, that's me." Keene confirmed. "Just come with me." Peanut followed Keene over to the spot where all the jets were. "These are our jets! The Chou超Ryu竜Hurricaneハリケーン, the Sakura桜 Bloomerブルマ, and the Greatグレート Sunshineサンシャイン!"

"Why do they all have such ridiculous names?" Peanut asked.

"Don't ask me, ask the guy who named them!" Keene answered.

"Did somebody just mock my naming choices!?" A voice out in the distance called out.

"Shut up and get back to work, Steve!" Keene yelled back.

"Okay, sir." The man named Steve yelled back, sounding defeated.

"Okay, now that that mess is over, let's keep moving." Keene directed. Peanut followed him to wherever he was leading them.

"This Keene guy seems a bit full of himself." Babylon said.

"I don't think so." Peanut opposed.

"Who are you talking to?" Keene asked.

"Nobody! Nobody at all!" Peanut answered.

"Okay..." Keene said, thinking that Peanut might be insane. Keene led them to a small room with a bed, a TV, and a game console. "This'll be your room while you're here, so I gave you the same things I gave you back when I kidnapped you."

"Thanks!" Peanut said. Keene left and Peanut sat on the bed. He got out the Daimaddo Spark-Doll and stared at it. "Well Babylon, I guess we're staying here for the time being." Said Peanut.

"I guess we are." Said Babylon.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction

Chapter 5: Activate! Dengeki電撃 Breakerブレーカ!

"Peanut, could you please explain the concept of these things you call 'video games' to me?"

"Sure, Babylon!" Peanut picked up a controller and began showing Babylon how to play Mario Kart Wii.

"This is all very fascinating, but my home world has far superior technology. I think. I haven't really been home for a few thousand years, so I'm not too up to date on my home world's technological advancements." Babylon admitted.

"Well, you are an alien, so I guess you probably do have superior technology compared to us." Peanut pointed out.

"I guess I'll just have to go home and check once this is all over, won't I?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Peanut said, becoming distracted by Mario Kart. Then, a man on the intercom screamed in a very panicked voice.

"The weekly monster attack has started! I repeat, the weekly monster attack has started!"

"Aaaawwwwww, but I just started playing Mario Kart." Peanut complained.

"Oh, shut up and get that ridiculous uniform they gave you on!" Babylon demanded.

"Okay, fiiiiine."

"You just acted completely different from how you normally act." Babylon pointed out.

"I know, Babylon!" Peanut yelled as he was putting on the ridiculous ANML uniform. The Unicron consisted of a white shirt, a red jacket with silver sleeves and pockets and the ANML logo on the right breast, red pants, and a white helmet with a red stripe going down the middle and with the ANML logo on each side of the helmet. When he asked why the uniform was so ridiculous, he was told that it was designed by that weird guy named Steve, who apparently designs all of the ANML's stuff. Peanut finished putting on the uniform and got moving to the control room, where Keene would brief them on the situation.

"Okay, so we got a large crab monster thing terrorizing some mountain area that kinda looks like a film set. Get over there and take it out!" Keene ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Peanut, it's a Baltan-Seijin." Babylon whispered.

"Got it, Babylon!" Peanut replied. They then arrived to the hanger where the jets were. Peanut didn't get in one of the jets, though. He instead rode to the scene in the red and silver van with ANML logos on the sides that serves as the transport for the ground team, which Peanut was conveniently assigned to.

The air team got to the scene before the ground team though, because jets are faster than vans. The jets flew around the Kaijuu, shooting lasers at it. They, obviously, did no damage. Then the ground team finally arrived after getting caught in traffic twice.

"You know, I thought cars would move out of our way because we're an emergency service, but apparently not." Said Kaz, the leader of the ground team.

"The jets weren't being very effective, and the ground team shooting at the monster with a laser minigun that was apparently in the trunk of the van wasn't working either. Meanwhile, back at the ANML HQ, Keene was watching the whole ordeal on a large screen.

"Okay, this isn't working. Initiate super mega awesome 'Magi(k)al' jet combination." Keene ordered. Darn it, Steve! Why do you make me say this dumb stuff!"

"Because it's fun for me, okay!" Steve replied. "Please just keep going with it!"

"Okay, fine! I honestly don't know why I even keep you around!" Then, Steve sent a text message to the jet pilots telling them to press the button labeled 'giant red button #2604.' They pressed a button and a text display appeared on the jet's radar screen reading 'Dengeki電撃 Breakerブレーカ.' The jets then combined into one giant jet. The combined jet then shot a beam of electricity at the Baltan-Seijin, stunning it. Peanut then hid behind a tree.

"You ready, Babylon?"

"Ready!" Peanut and Babylon then merged into Ultraman Babylon! Peanut and Babylon fought the Kaijuu with WWE style wrestling moves, while the Kaijuu retaliated with lasers and it's lobster claw things.

"Peanut, it's weak enough, fire the Babylon Beam!"

"Okay!" Peanut fired the Babylon Beam at the Baltan-Seijin, which then gruesomely exploded. Ultraman Babylon then flew into the air.

"Wow, that Ultraman Babylon guy sure is amazing." Kaz said.

"Agreed" Said Taberu, the ground team's resident fat guy who eats all the time.

"Hey, where's the dog?" Said Claire, the ground team's token female.

"I dunno." Said Hiro, the ground team's resident nerd with glasses and driver of the van.

"I'm over here!" Peanut yelled!

"Peanut!" The members of the Ground Team ran towards Peanut. "Are you alright?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Kaz said relieved that, miraculously, none of the members of his team were injured or killed during the fight against Baltan-Seijin. "Our mission is done, let's head back to HQ!" They then drove to HQ with the sun setting over them. Peanut stared out the window, thinking about today's victory.

To be continued….


End file.
